


Team Purity

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Confessions, M/M, slight crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:55:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24740407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: John is catching up on the Last Marble Standing and his roommate joins in.
Relationships: John Egbert/Dave Strider
Kudos: 3





	Team Purity

“Dude. What are you watching?” Dave asks his roommate.  


John's sitting on the couch. Cheering on a bunch of balls rolling down a balancing beam.

“It's like the marble Olympics." John smiles up at Dave. "Wanna join."  


"You know me." Dave sits down besides John.  “I love watching balls.”

Dave watches on for a few sounds before he starts asking questions, 

“So which team are you rooting for?”

“Team purity.” John smiles over at his roommate.  


“Why? Cause you’re a Virgin?” Dave jokes.  


John narrows his eyes and gives Dave a death glare. "Cause they're the best."

"Yeah... well we'll see about that." Dave lays down against the cushion and watches the screen. As time goes on, Dave gets more and more absorbed into the show. Dave starts wincing when the balls fall off the beam to early and cheering whenever one makes it to the end. 

Dave starts cheering on Team Purity alongside John. The two of them are at the edge of their seats, waiting to see the final score.

Team Purity did it! They won the event!

“They did it!” John cheered.  


Dave and John both jump up. Dave grabs John’s face and pulls him into a kiss.

“Can you believe it!?” Dave turns to face the screen again and then his roommate.  


“Uh… no… I can’t.” John's eyes are wide and budging.   


“I… I’m sorry, I was just excited.” Dave tries to defend himself.  


“So you stole my lip virginity?” John pouts.  


"At least it wasn't a boring first kiss right?" Dave awkwardly laughs.  “I mean, this is a story. It’s like something to brag about.”

“Maybe I'd have bragging rights if we were dating and this is how we got together.” John pouts. " _Then_ it would be a story."  


Dave looks down at the floor. He feels like whincing again. He's the one who dropped the ball now.  


“Dave. Did you kiss me cause you like me?” John asks.  


“...yes.” Dave confirms.

John presses a soft kiss against Dave's lips,  "good... cause I like you too."


End file.
